


Name In The Sky (Does It Ever Get Lonely?) | Assassin's Creed Unity

by StrandedOnMars



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: run, you clever girl,and remember.run, regretful woman,you couldn’t save them.run, you tired hero,don’t forget their sacrifice.but always keep in mindit wasn’t you who took their life.





	1. Epigraph

“And who might you be?”

“I am Master Assassin Oceane Dorian of the American Brotherhood, the daughter of Charles Dorian, and younger sister to Arno Dorian,”


	2. Prologue

Oceane was staying with a family friend, later foster father, in the American Colonies when her father was assassinated by Templar Master Shay Cormac in Versailles, leaving her older brother and her orphans. Their mother left them once she found out what their father did for a living, which was being an assassin. She never came back.

Oceane never went back to France when her foster father got the news of her father’s death, as the country was then deemed too dangerous for her as she could’ve been next to get assassinated. She was four years old at the time of her father’s death and slowly forgot about him over the years. Oceane never got to know what happened to her older brother, Arno. She later assumed that he got assassinated as well.

Oceane grew up alongside the newly reformed American Brotherhood after Templar Master Shay Cormac’s reign of terror years prior, who killed almost all of the Colonial Brotherhood assassins. She got trained by the few assassins that weren’t killed off during the attack on the former Colonial Brotherhood, including her foster father. Oceane later ended up getting trained for a few years by Connor Kenway when she first turned twelve.

Oceane was a quick learner and turned out to be deadly with a hidden blade. Her preferred weapon was a dagger that was custom-made for her sixteenth birthday, then the hidden blade as her second weapon of choice. She quickly rose within the ranks of the new American Brotherhood, becoming a Master Assassin at the age of twenty.

Oceane was planning on traveling to France the day after she became a Master Assassin, as she needed to find the answers to the questions that she had about her father’s and presumably Arno’s deaths. She didn’t realize that Arno was still indeed alive and joined the Paris Brotherhood.

Oceane had everything planned out and set out to France a week after she became a Master Assassin, leaving everything behind to find out the truth of her father’s and Arno’s deaths. She wouldn’t stop until she found what she was looking for, even if it killed her. Oceane reached Paris on the day of Arno’s twenty-fourth birthday.


	3. Chapter One

A tall twenty-year-old woman with long, dark, brown hair that was tied back in a braid stepped off a ship that came from America alone. The scent of the sea flooded her nostrils, causing her to smile slightly. She had always adored the sea, claiming that it calmed her down whenever she was stressed or upset. The sea took the stress of what was bothering her away every time she went.

Her ice blue eyes looked around for the contact that she was supposed to meet, nodding in satisfaction once she found her contact that was going to take her to Paris. She had arranged all of this in the manner of a week, pulling tons of strings to get this feat done. The woman carried the only luggage that she had brought with her, a chest that was filled with things that she would possibly need on the trip. She didn’t bring anything else with her.

Oceané swiftly carried the chest over to the carriage that was nearby, strapping it in place in the back before looking at her contact that was standing beside her. She was strong for a woman like her so it was not hard for her to carry the chest alone. Oceané knew what he was going to say from the look in his eyes. She knew him well enough at this point as she grew up with him in the former Colonies.

“You might not find what you are looking for, Oceané,” Alexandre said to her. His voice rumbled slightly in his chest as he looked at her with his wise grey eyes. He knew why she came back to France after all these years, to find the answers to the questions that she had about her father and older brothers deaths. Alexandre was also an assassin like her, so if she ever needed anything on her quest he would be there for her.

“I know that Alexandre,” Oceané answered as she looked at him. Their eyes met, with Oceané looking away with a shake of her head.

Oceané had thought about the possibility of not finding the answers to her questions about the deaths of her father and older brother, so she would ask the Paris Council if they had a clue about their deaths. Oceané knew that her father was apart of the Brotherhood before he died, so she hoped that they knew something about that. If they didn’t then she would have to take matters into her own hands.

“That is why I plan on asking the Council if they have any insight on my father’s and older brothers deaths, if not then I may have to take matters into my own hands,” Oceané continued as she was not afraid to figure out their deaths on her own. She knew that there had to have been someone who knew about their deaths.

“You didn’t change that much, Mon Chéri, still the stubborn girl I grew up with,” Alexandre said with a chuckle, then quickly dodging the punch that was aimed at his shoulder. 

“You didn’t change much either, Alexandre, still the quick reflex boy I grew up with,” Oceané answered as she looked at him with a glare as he opened the carriage door for her. She climbed into the carriage, with Alexandre shutting the door behind her. He would be the one who would drive the carriage all the way to Paris. It didn’t take long for the carriage to start moving, or for Oceané to start thinking about what she would say to the Council once she got there.

Who knew that her life would change for the worse in the City of Lights.


	4. Chapter Two

Oceané still celebrated her older brother’s birthday even though he was not alive anymore. It was a custom that she had followed for a very long time, knowing that if he was in her shoes he would have done the same. She sometimes wished that she could have grown up with him, as she can not even remember what he looked like anymore. She did not even have a single photo of their father or him as she had left everything behind in her childhood home.

Oceané was taken to Café Theatre by Alexandre after they settled down at his house, who claimed that the owner of the Café was an assassin like them so if that she needed anything she could most likely ask that assassin for help if need be. Alexandre did not give her the name of the said assassin. She would figure the unknown assassins name on her own eventually.

Oceané sat alone at a table after getting a drink, smiling politely and saying hello at the maids and whoever else worked there if she caught them staring at her with a confused look. She did not notice the looks that she was given as she was more focused on the fact that it was her older brothers birthday. Oceané was upset with the fact that they did not even have a body to bury, as she rather be at his grave then drinking to his memory. That would have been way more respectful.

Alexandre left Oceané alone for the rest of the day, knowing that it was her older brothers birthday and that she would want some time alone. He told her when she was ready to come back to his place for the night he would be waiting for her.

Oceané held the drink in her right hand, carefully watching the citizens of Paris talking around her about the Revolution as she took carefully calculated sips. She knew that the Revolution was taking a toll on Paris as bodies started to litter the streets and extremists went after innocent people to make a statement about something.

Oceané had used her Eagle Vision a few times since she’s been in the Café, wary that she was being watched by the Templar’s but everyone stayed the dull grey color that she’s been used too. She wore a regular dress that she knew women like her would be wearing in Paris to blend in more. If she had worn her Master Assassin robes, which she did bring along but they were at Alexandre’s house, then she would have been quickly spotted by the Templar’s.

But there was one man that she noticed, who wasn’t the dull grey color that she’s seen many times before but a bright forest green color that contrasted greatly in the sea of grey. She made eye contact with the man who was standing off to the side, watching her as if she was an enemy. Oceané knew that look way too well, as she herself had that look.

It did not take long for the man to walk over to her. 

Oceané smiled kindly at the man as he made his way over to her, knowing well that he knew that she had spotted him watching her. She then noticed the navy blue assassin robes, silently concluding that he must have been the assassin that Alexandre was talking about earlier.

“And why is such a pretty lady like you alone?” The unknown man asked, looking at her with his warm chocolate brown eyes. There was something about him that was waving a red flag as if she saw him before which was impossible because she had never met this man before in her life.

“It is my older brother’s birthday today, monsieur,” Oceané replied calmly. She had quickly noticed that they both had the same scar on their right cheek. That waved another red flag in her head. “He would have been twenty-four today,”

“I am sorry for your loss,” The unknown man said, then he motioned to the empty seat that was across from her. “Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead, monsieur,” Oceané said as she continued to look at him. Her ice blue eyes studied his facial features, trying to see why he looked so familiar.

“It is alright, monsieur, I do not remember my older brother that well anyway,” Oceané then answered, honest as could be. She furrowed her brows at the thought of what Arno looked like but alas she does not remember Arno that well like she hoped too. The only thing that she could remember was his bright smile. “He died when I was four,”

“I had a sister, she died when she was four while I was seven,” The unknown man replied. He looked at her curiously when the two of their stories sounded similar as if she could have been his dead sister which would have been impossible. “She would have been twenty this year,”

“I am sorry for your loss, monsieur,” Oceané said politely. She was now finished her drink, setting the glass on the table that was between them.

“It is quite alright,” The unknown man answered, then smiling sorrowly. “She was the highlight of our father's life, mine too. She was such a beautiful young girl and would have had the world at her feet if it weren’t for the fact that our father sent her to the American Colonies with a family friend. She died there, and there was no body to bury,”

“Forgive me, mademoiselle, I have not asked what your name is,” The unknown man then said. He looked at Oceané with a warm look in his eyes.

“Oceané Dorian,” Oceané answered politely, silently thinking that this man was her older brother. The two of their stories sounded eerily similar. She then noticed the look of confusion on the man’s face. 

“That can not be,” The unknown man said.

“And why is that?” Oceané asked, not out of anger but out of curiosity.

“My name is Arno Dorian and that would make you my…” Arno started but he was at a lost for words. He stared at Oceané, silently hoping that this was not a dream and that his young sister was really in front of him.

“Long lost sister,” Oceané said with a sad look in her eyes. She now understood the fact to why they looked so similar, minus the eye color. She had ice blue eyes whereas Arno had warm chocolate brown eyes. “Hello, Arno…”


End file.
